


Fishy

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Miqo'te WoL, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not let Emmanellain roam the place without parental guidance, although sometimes it works on someone's favor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> So somebody posted about Gaelicatnip on the FFXIV FB group I'm in, and I immediately wrote this out lol.

I sneezed. 

There's something in the air that tickled my nose. Something _fishy_. It can't be helped, I guessed. The Sea of Clouds is flooded with dandelions, although getting stuck with one is a hassle on its own. The size of it is gigantic. Emmanellain suddenly appeared before me, hands holding a plant with violet flower. Haurchefant later showed up beside him. 

"Hey, look what I found!" shouted him. I glanced. 

"What a pretty flower." I gave out a smile. "But somehow it's a little inconsiderate of you to pluck it off the ground, Emmanellain." 

He pouted. "I thought of planting it at the house." 

"If you did think of it, you should take out the roots too." Haurchefant eyed the plant in his brother's hands, and later back to Emmanellain. His gaze full of questioning look. 

"Okay, okay, I'll put this back." 

I facepalmed. "You can't just _put this back_." A light sigh came out of my lips. Sometimes I even wonder what did Emmanellain learn in his classes, aside from breeding techniques which he has mastered in a blink of an eye. 

"Well." He pouted a little bit more and shoved the plants into my palms. "I will leave this vulnerable sproutling into your capable hands." He huffed and turned his back on me. 

"Emma-- _Achoo_!!" I sneezed, harder and harder each time. My smelling senses were overstimulated. I sneezed again, until my tears came weling up. I writhed in pity. "Emmanellain, please take this back…" 

"No!" 

Thank the Twelve, Haurchefant saw the trouble I was drowning in, so he quickly fetched the plant away from me. "By the Gods." He stared at the plant that nearly rendered me unconscious with excessive mucus secretion. "Emmanellain, pray throw this away from our dear Warrior of Light. With all haste, far, _far_ away." 

Emmanellain's puzzled look settled in for a moment, but his legs moved away from me with the plant in hand, with Haurchefant kept egging him to move faster. 

My eyes started to turn bloodshot, and my heart pumped the blood two times faster from head to toe. My tail swayed more vigorously and this caught Haurchefant's attention. 

"Uh oh," murmured him. 

After throwing the soon-to-die plant, Emmanellain rushed back to his brother's side, but was halted three steps away from him. Haurchefant was on the ground, seemingly to be pushed to be seated, and Warrior of Light was looming over him. 

"What are you doing?" asked Emmanellain. The blue-haired lord put a palm over his face, covering the blush creeping in. "As you can see, our dear friend here is kind of… Intoxicated." 

I crept closer to Haurchefant, and later brushed every inch of me to his chainmail. By the Fury, _it feels good_ … Unconsciously, I purred in my throat, and went straight to his palm to get it to scratch my head. 

"Brother." In between the shock of seeing me being overly feline, and outwardly inhumane, he still had the grace to chuckle. "You look like you are going to rocket to the moons with nosebleed." 

Haurchefant snapped out of his daze. He didn’t remember when he started to enjoy the sight; Maybe it was when I forcefully brushed my hair on his palm, trying to get the satisfaction I yearned. My face emitted a pure bliss look. "At this rate, I think I _will_ rocket to the moons, Emmanellain." He rubbed his face with the unoccupied hand, since the other one was claimed by the Miqo'te. 

Just when the both of them thought they have seen enough, my eyes were attracted to a nearby Gaelicat. It settled not far from us. I stopped playing with Haurchefant's hand and acted like I was a coeurl stalking it's prey. Slowly I crept off the lord's body and crawled beside him, using him as a shield to hide my body. My pupils expanded to resemble a Moon Kitty's. 

The two brothers trailed my line of sight and ended up looking at the Gaelicat. They looked at each other, and then at me, as if they can read my intention. Haurchefant, for my sake, did not budge at all, but was **not** prepared for the shortcoming. "Oh Halone…" 

I jiggled my butt with my eyes still focused on the Gaelicat. Later, I pounced forward and started a quarrel with it, filling the windy atmosphere with shrieks of feline. Behind me, Haurchefant was trying his best not to faint at my sudden kitty appeal, and Emmanellain was trying his best not to die of laughter. 

"My goodness, this is even better than the time Artoirel accidentally groped the lady in a banquet!" said Emmanellain with stains of tears at the corner of his small eyes. Haurchefant nearly broke into a laughing fit after being reminded of that one particular shameful moment of their dear brother. 

Meanwhile, I got tired of playing with the gaelicat; In which case, despite their tiny size, they can really do some scratches. I let it fly away with indignance and walked back to my beloved Elezen, still on four legs. This time, Haurchefant knew what I wanted, and he knelt down to rub my head. I settled in front of him with a gleeful smile on my face. My ears flickered when he accidentally touched it. Maybe it was just my imagination but did his eyes sparkled at that one tiny moment? 

It was not long after that when I feel the urge to nap. My mouth opened wide to the point it showed my hidden canine teeth, sucking in so much breath in one sip, and my tongue curled up. I smacked my lips for a while, and went beside Haurchefant to lie down, my back still touching his feet, and later doze off with zero care about this damn world. 

I woke up in a tent somewhere in Camp Cloudtop. Lady Laniaitte walked in not long after that, bringing a tray with her. I rubbed my face once, slowly rising to sit on the bed. 

"Where's Haurchefant and Emmanellain, Lady Laniaitte?" I asked. 

"They're on the fields trying to find some meat for our dinner tonight," said her as she put the tray on a table nearby. "Although I doubt Emmanellain will be involved a lot in the effort but his brother makes up for it." 

I giggled. For sure, Haurchefant is a knight worthy of his title, and Emmanellain needs to train a few more years to reach to that level, with a very dedicated rigorous training and not some thing he decided to do when he's bored. "When will they come back?" 

She shrugged. "Who knows? With Emmanellain it's always twice the work." 

I took the glass she brought in and poured some water into it. I drank it slowly. "Oh yeah. What has actually happened to me?" 

Laniaitte cocked her brow at me. She thought about telling me the truth before she gave me a coy smile. "Nothing dangerous. The plant that Emmanellain picked up was Gaelicatnip, and although it doesn’t have any effects on human, it does influence the feline family greatly." I nodded slowly. Gaelicatnip. No wonder. "As for what happened to you, I'd say you better ask that on the two lords later." 

I stared at her, and she only gave me the same smile. Something is really fishy. 

_In the fields of Sea of Clouds…_

"Emmanellain." 

He turned to face his brother. "Yes?" 

Haurchefant asked with a very determined face. "About your idea to plant that at the house…"


End file.
